Where you belong
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: After end of the story there are too much time to think. And I just like Schmendtick more then Prince. /Когда сказка кончается, остаётся слишком много времени на раздумья. И вообще, я на стороне Шмендрика, зачем нам принцы.


Весёлые песни не помогают.

Шмендрик когда-то по-настоящему был молодым, не той безвозрастной, бессмертной молодостью, а обыкновенной, живой, наивной. Когда ты ради храбрости отправляешься на танцы с приятелем, он выбирает лучшую девушку, а тебе достаётся развлекать её некрасивую и глупую подругу. Конечно, когда тебе немного больше лет, тебе уже плевать, что ты такой носатый и тощий, и что ни дома, ни денег, и зелёный цвет глаз уже не кажется наказанием, и даже вечные твои неудачи иногда обращаются тебе на пользу в общении с девушками. Всё, всё неважно в этом вопросе, даже любовь, с горечью понимаешь ты ещё годы и годы спустя, и это очень грустное понимание.

У него-то хоть была магия, или вечная, ненасытная, сосущая пустота на месте неё, непослушное пламя, порой взвивающееся до небес, а чаще неровно мигающее, заманивающее в беду, как ночной огонёк на болоте. Может, он и был жесток с теми, сквозь чьи жизни проходил, не задерживаясь, столько лет, ведомый этим колеблющимся огоньком. Жизнь одарила его и отомстила ему, рана в сердце теперь уравновешивала восторженно бурлившую, наконец послушную силу.

Было утро, солнце пригревало, от влажной весенней земли струился пар. Длинные стебли ежевики, оплетающие белые камни подобно колючим верёвкам, выпускали первые листья, измятые и тёмные, как нераскрывшиеся крылья новорожденных бабочек. Шмендрик вёл в поводу оставшуюся лошадь, Молли на её спине пела что-то про любовь. Что они делают здесь вдвоём? Ещё несколько дней назад они, пусть и беззлобно, мерились любовью, мерились ревностью, мерились болью потери. Но что за смысл цепляться друг за друга, до старости перебирая общие горькие воспоминания? О, женщины, иногда достаточно улыбнуться, чтобы мысленно тебя уже повели под венец, одарили кучей малышей и похоронили со слезами в почтенном возрасте. Бедная Молли. Ведь она бросилась за последним единорогом, очертя голову, оставила позади какую-никакую, а свою жизнь, и скажи он ей «наши дороги расходятся прямо здесь» ещё на утёсе возле бывшего замка, было бы честнее, но ничуть не лучше, чем отказать в помощи какой-нибудь похищенной чудовищем принцессе.

То же касалось и мальчишки с его королевством.

Шмендрик крепче сжал губы и поглядел на свои поношенные сапоги, покрытые рыжей грязью низин и белой пылью холмов. Молли встревоженно примолкла, услышав, что он больше не подпевает.

Он видел не залитую солнцем тропинку, а пещеру в отсветах неживого пламени. Леди Амальтея снова тянула руку к принцу Лиру. Не к ним, прошедшим с нею бессчётное количество шагов, не к ним, трудившимся до валящей с ног усталости, до кровавых мозолей, а к мальчишке с его плохими стихами и убитыми драконами. В его жизни мерилом была и оставалась магия, магия, а не любовь, наверно, поэтому-то всё так и вышло.

Что ж, теперь Шмендрик тоже мог бы поднести кому-нибудь голову дракона, да вот глупая это затея, ничуть не больше от неё толку, чем всегда. Чего бы он хотел от леди Амальтеи? Услышать, как она жарким полушёпотом выдыхает давно всеми позабытое имя, жившее до этого намертво прилипшего прозвища? Что бы он дал взамен? Бесконечную дорогу и магию в вечные соперницы?

Труднее или легче отказаться от того, что никогда не было и не могло бы быть твоим?

«Думаешь ли ты о том же? Почему ты согласилась пойти со мной, стареющая девочка? Хотела бы ты остаться в замке, нянчить детей принца, а если повезёт, то и внуков? Он ведь никогда не женился бы на тебе. И я не женюсь. Скоро мы найдём город, хороший город, где сколько угодно тёплых кухонь с полными жирного супа котлами, с жаркими очагами, в которых так умиротворяюще трещат поленья. И ты останешься, а я пойду дальше. Принцам – принцессы, кухаркам – кухни, а я пойду дальше, за своим болотным огоньком, за бесконечным знанием».

Пусть, пусть ещё двое страдающих от неразделённой любви к волшебному существу думают, что это Лиру пришлось отпускать свою любовь, думал Шмендрик, которому не на кого переложить ответственность, ведь он не просто молча глядел, как единорог возвращается в истинную форму, а делал для этого всё возможное и невозможное. Теперь ему до конца жизни предстоит устраивать чужие судьбы. Теперь у его жизни есть конец.

- Не стоит, Молли, - тихонько сказал Шмендрик, когда на очередном привале шершавые от работы пальчики Молли, с которой они до сих пор просто согревали друг друга, попытались пробраться пока ещё только за ворот его рубашки. Ложь соскользнула с языка слишком легко. – Магия забирает мужскую силу.

Он не хотел скреплять эти узы общего сиротства. Только не она. Только не сейчас. Где-нибудь, с кем-нибудь, когда-нибудь, когда всё снова станет просто.

А где-то в этом бескрайнем мире единственный на свете единорог, получивший имя от человека, давно утратившего собственное, глядел на своё отражение в тёмных водах лесного озера, и последний лёд испуганно жался по краям.


End file.
